


A day at the Beach

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack spend a day at the beach :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day at the Beach

Jack was visiting Mark, Jack was staying a few days for the summer so they deiced to go to the beach and have a little picnic by the water. Something Mark was waiting all week to do, Jack called Mark seeing if he was ready to go. "Yes i am just putting the rest of the food in the basket and getting what we need for tonight.

"Ok" Mark said and sat on the couch, a few minutes later Jack was all packed and ready to go. Mark got up and they shared a sweet kiss and hug, Jack smiled and grabbed the basket off the table and Mark grabbed the bags with their towel and other stuff in the bag they needed.

They piled into Mark's car and turned on the radio and sang all the way to the beach. It was late afternoon so not many people were at the beach at this time, so they found a spot and set up the blanket and picnic basket. Mark was in his swimming trucks and Jack was in his. They were not hungry yet so they decided to swim in the water for a while splashing each other and just having a good time.

Jack brought two water guns and they had a water fight in the water, it was fun Jack got Mark right in the chest and he put his hand over his heart and said "oh you got me" and he sank underwater he didn't come back up. Jack started to get a little scared yelling "Jack, where are you, this isn't funny!" Mark came up behind him in the water and scared him. "Aah, Mark!" he splashed him "that wasn't funny!" Mark laughs and wraps his arms around him. "I'm sorry love" as he kissed him. Jack blushes "it's ok" as he kissed him back.

They were quiet for a while when Mark's stomach growled he laughed "I'm hungry." 'Yeah i can tell" as Jack laughed. They got out of the water and dried off and headed back over to their blanket and set up the food and started to eat the sandwich and fruit that Jack had made. Jack had a strawberry and he playful dangled it over Mark's mouth and he reached up and grabbed it bit and ate it. Jack laughed and nibbled on his sandwich.

Mark brought out two mountain dew and gave one to Jack and he opened his and took a swig of it. "This is great Mark" Jack said "I know I'm glad to be here with you" as he kisses him. After they finished they decide to go on a small walk on the boardwalk and walked off their food. They headed into a toy shop and Jack got Mark a small cute teddy bear for him.

It was getting late and the sun was setting so they headed back to the blanket and cuddled up to each other and watched the sun go down. Jack laid his head on Mark's chest and was watching the sunset while listening to his heartbeat he sighed.

Mark heard him sigh "What's the matter Jack?" "Oh nothing it was a happy sigh, I'm just happy to be here with you." "I am to" said Mark as he kissed his cheek.

It was getting late and kind of cold so Mark and Jack headed back to Mark's house they headed off to bed. Mark kissed him once more and he cuddled up to Jack. Mark smiled

And he cuddled the teddy bear that Jack got him and fell asleep dreaming of the day and fun times they had.


End file.
